


Ship Delay

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy and Orion have a little alone time on Orion's ship before going to attack Emperor Mavro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship Delay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. My first fanfic. Would love to have your input and suggestions to improve my work.

Troy and Orion entered Orion's ship and they take off to the air heading towards Emperor Mavro's ship. Orion sat on the driver's seat as Troy stands on Orion's right side. Orion puts the ship on Autopilot as he and Troy take off your helmets.  
"It's nice to have you back Orion" said Troy. "Good to be back" said Orion with a smile. Troy puts his hand on Orion's shoulder. "It's no other place I'd rather be" said Orion. "I really missed you so much" said Troy. Orion blushes and Troy leans in and kisses Orion on the lips tentatively at first and Orion kisses Troy back eagerly. Orion has Troy sit on his lap on the driver's seat as they continue kissing. 

Troy and Orion de-morph and Troy takes off the bracelet Orion gave him and puts it on Orion's hand. Orion stops him and says "Troy, I want you to keep it because I really appreciate our friendship and I would love to be more than friends with you." Troy is flattered by Orion's words and Orion places his bracelet back on Troy's left wrist while interlocking their hands. Troy and Orion smile at each other and kiss each other passionately as Troy has his right hand on Orion's ass and squeezing his ass. Orion has his hands tangling through Troy's brown hair. 

Troy and Orion remove each other's jackets and shirts in one quick movement while kissing each other's bodies. Orion gets down on his knees to remove Troy's shoes and socks and caressing his beautiful feet while Troy rubs his hard cock through his jeans. Troy picks up Orion and he gets on his knees to remove Orion's shoes and socks while gazing at Orion's Aqua blue eyes which is like overlooking the ocean. Orion grabs Troy, kisses him and they lay down on the soft rug that Orion placed on ship while on Earth. 

Orion removes his belt and unbuttons his jeans as Troy helps him with his tight jeans and throws them aside. Troy gazes lovingly at seeing Orion in dark gray Calvin Klien boxer briefs. "You are a little over dressed" says Orion in a husky voice. Troy stands up and slowly unbuckles his belt and tosses it aside. Troy slowly unbuttons his jeans and bit by bit lowers them to his knees as Orion watches with a hungry expression on his face. Troy grabs his jeans and tosses them with the rest of his and Orion's clothes. Troy jerks himself off through his red Calvin Klien boxer trunks. Orion pulls Troy down to soft rug next to him and they kiss each other while rubbing their groins against each other in a rhythmic pattern. 

Orion gets on top of Troy and holds him down and he trails kisses down Troy's chest, nibbling on his nipples as Troy is grinning with satisfaction. Orion kisses Troy's erect cock through his boxers and he pulls them off greedily, getting a good sniff of them before tossing them aside. Troy patiently waits for Orion to suck his writhing cock and he begins to feel Orion lick the head of his cock with his tongue before plunging in for all 6' inches of sweet meaty goodness. Troy moans Orion's names as Orion sucks his cock from top to bottom while playing his balls. Troy puts his fingers through Orion's hair and pulls him upward and kisses him. Orion kisses Troy with fiercity and pleasure while jerking off his cock which is ready to be sucked. 

Troy gets on top of Orion and hurriedly takes of Orion's boxers and sucks his cock expertly and full of passion. Orion lays back and enjoys his teammate and leader devour his cock. Orion grabs a bottle of lube and hands it to Troy and tells him "Finger my hole, Troy. Please". Troy opens the lube bottle and rubs the lube on his hand and Orion's asshole and penetrates Orion's hole one finger at a time as Orion screams out Troy's name out in pure orgasmic bliss. Troy sucks Orion's cock and he feels Orion's delicious cum go down his throat and licks it all up. 

Orion sucks Troy's cock and fingers his ass while looking into Troy's forest green eyes. Troy and Orion 69 each other sucking each other's 6' inch cocks and eating their asses. Orion grabs a condom from one of the drawers in the front of the ship, rips his open and puts his on his erect cock. Troy is waiting with his legs up in the air with his asshole ready with lube and stroking his cock with a grin on his face. Orion lines up his cock and enters Troy's ass and slowly pushes in and out getting faster by the minute as Troy is writhing with pleasure causing him to cum on his chest, and Orion leans in and kisses him and licks his sweet tasty cum. Orion removes his cock from Troy's ass and tosses the used condom aside. Orion lays down on the rug and lubes up his asshole for Troy to penetrate his asshole with the marvelous cock. Troy slips on the condom and begins to thrust in and out of Orion's ass as Orion is going crazy with pleasure and shoots a load of cum on his chest. Troy removes the condom and throws it aside. Troy and Orion kiss each other as their bodies are all sweaty with cum.

Orion and Troy snuggle against each other as their orgasms drop down to earth. Troy kisses Orion and says "We should go defeat Emperor Mavro". Orion says "Yeah we should and then we can Round 2 later at your house". "I'd love that Orion". Orion and Troy kiss and they gather their clothes to get dressed to defeat Emperor Mavro and the Armada with their friends and then they'll be happy together on Earth to have sex, hang out with their friends and to love each other.  
The End #Trion


End file.
